Hunted or Hunters?
by black blood of the red rose
Summary: When our favorite butler and master get "captured" by a few hunters and an angel, they decide to play a painful game and get a free meal or two. After Kuroshitsuji season 2 and before the apocalypse! MAJOR SPOILERS! NEW VERSION OF HUNTED!
1. Hunted

*Ciel's POV*

I squinted against the sun, raising a hand to block the bright light. It had been a while since Sebastian and I had visited the hot city of Dallas, Texas. Still, after living for over 100, practically nothing in the human world gave us any amusement. So here we are, once again wandering the U.S.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

"Hey, Dean!" I called to my brother from over my laptop.

Dean rolled his head over to me from where he lay on the vibrating bed. "Can't you see I'm trying to relax! I ran out of quarters so I only got 30 more seconds of this heaven."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I know where we're going next: Dallas, Texas."

"You sure?" He gave a skeptical look as he sat up on the now stilled bed.

I nodded, gesturing to the computer screen. "Yeah. Look at this, strange storms, power outages. There's definitely a demon there."

My brother shouldered his leather jacket, slung his duffel back over his should and headed for the door. "Let's roll then, I wanna get me some pie before the trip."

I facepalmed. "Of course you would."

"Damn right!" he shouted with a fist pump.

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

"Sebastian," I said with a scowl. "Must I be dressed in such attire?"

My butler chuckled. "Of course, my lord. You must learn to blend in with the times. I do believe that we had this conversation recently."

I hung my head as we walked through the mall. Sebastian had dressed me in a striped white and blue t-shirt over a black long sleeves, dark jeans, and blue converse He had chosen a black shirt under a leather jacket, jeans and combat boots.

We stopped at the entrance of the mall. I looked around, trying to find something to catch my interest. Tch, only thing to see was crowds of people indulging themselves in greasy fast food.

We stepped aside for a pair of rugged looking men entering through the door. As the two passed a shill ring came from the shorter one. The two looked back quickly with wide eyes before hastily continuing into the mall.

I rose an eyebrow towards Sebastian. "Find out who those two are and meet me here in ten minutes."

My butler bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord." With that he speed off to who knows where.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

Dean and I quickly speed walked our way behind a pillar in the food court.

I quickly turned to Dean, running a hand through my hair. "The EMF was going off the charts when we passed those two at the door."

Dean nodded in agreement. He reached in his jacket pocket and tossed the EMF meter around in his hand. "Huh, guess it was a good thing I forgot to put this away… Now that we got our demons, let's exorcise these sons of bitches and eat."

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I leaned against the concrete building in boredom. I closed my eyes and waited, cursing the sun for its brightness.

After two minutes I was disturbed by the same guys that passed us at the door. I raised a curious eyebrow at the two. They were one either side of, leaning against the building as well. "Do you need something or will you bugger off?"

The one with longish hair glanced at his companion, and cleared his throat. Before I knew it, they had shoved a rag into my mouth and were dragging me off. I wrestle against the two with no luck. Though I was a demon, I didn't have super strength or speed like Sebastian. I was merely immortal.

I was shoved into the trunk of a black car. I instantly stopped struggling and cringed. I hadn't felt this sort of pain since I turned. Only moments before I passed out did I notice a strange symbol on the top of the trunk.

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*

I checked my pocket watch I hide in my jean's pocket. Thirteen minutes and thirty-four seconds.

I let out an exasperated sigh. It seems that the Young Master had gotten himself kidnapped once again. I already had idea in mind of who the capturers were. What a fun this was going to be.

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

When I came back, I was tied to a chair by thick ropes. Blinking away my drowsiness, I looked around me.

On the floor was a red pentagram like the one on my eye. The walls stunk of rotten wood and were stained with water and mold. For the first time, my kidnappers didn't have any class.

As I was struggling against my binds, my capturers walked in along with another man in a trench coat.

I glared at the three. "Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?"

Normally, I was taken for money, but that was when I was human. Now I had cut all connections with my past. I couldn't think of anything that would get me in trouble. Oh, wait. Didn't I kill some guy in San Francisco? Huh, oops.

The shorter man began to rummage around in his pockets. "We are hunters and are here to exorcise bastards like you. Thought that was obvious from the start."

I shook my head in confusion. "Hunters? What's that, some gang?"

The man laughed. "What you not in the loop with all the other demons?"

He was cut off by the man in the trench coat. "Let's get this over with, the apocalypse isn't gonna stop for this." He began to recite something in Latin.

I winced. A strange feeling spread throughout me. Suddenly, the other two began to throw water and salt on me. I grunted, feeling like somebody had punched me in the gut.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

I glanced back in the room where we had left the demon. The kid's head was slumped forward lifelessly. I turned back to Dean and Cas. "What are we gonna do now? None of the reciting worked, or the salt, or the holy water. He just passes out."

Dean shrugged. "I can give Bobby a call and see if he knows something." As if one cue, Deans phone rang. "Hey, Bobby. Just talking 'bout y-" His face fell.

Cas lean forward, "What's happened?"

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*

I glanced down at the drunk in front of me. I aimed the gun to his head calmly and continued to speak into the phone. "My apologies, but I had to borrow your companion's cellular device for a moment. I do believe you have something of mine."

The one named Dean growled back. "If you lay one finger on him I swear to god-"

"God has nothing to do with the situation. Though I can assure you that drunk's health will remain the same as it is if you do follow my orders."

"What do you want, you bastard."

"As I said earlier, you have something of mine. If you would, please put my young master on the phone."

After a rustle I heard my master's heaving voice. "S-Sebastian?"

"Good afternoon, my lord. Do be patient a little while longer. I trust that you won't provoke them to much. Now I assume you put it on speaker, so listen up. Bring my lord here and I shall leave your friend unharmed."

My master snorted. "You really did find out who these guys were"

"Of course, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this much."

* * *

**Ta~da! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Falling

**Hello my readers! Thanks for the reviews and stuff! So, for the a reviewer's question: This seems familiar. Are you redoing a story?**

**No, I am not redoing a story. I based part of this off of the third episode. So that might be it... Hope that answers your question. ^_^**

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I pounded against the top of the trunk, barely audible over the blasting music. If I was going to be hauled like this, then I was going to make it miserable for the lot of them.

The dark car speed over a pot hole, sending the car bouncing. A flash of pain shot through me as I hit my head. "OW! Slow down you moron!"

**-A few hours earlier-**

The phone went dead.

"Son of a bitch!" the shorter man roared, his jaw twitching.

"Calm down, Dean." the one with long hair ushered.

"Calm down?! You think I can calm down! The damn demon's got Bobby, Sam!"

"I know, I know. But we just gotta bring him the kid and Bobby will be safe."

I groaned loudly. "Can we get on with it then? I don't want to be in this distasteful place any longer than I have to."

The one named Dean turned toward me, jabbing a finger in my chest. "You shut your little mouth, you brat. We call the shots here not you."

I looked at him darkly. "I highly doubt it. You have far more to loose than I do."

"Dude, I'm not the one tied to a chair."

"Your companion is in the hands of a demon. You cannot kill me. With six words I can have you all dead. Who's calling the shots?"

His jaw twitched even more. But before he could say anything, Sam pulled him back. "Dean, cool it. He's trying to get into your head."

"Damn demons," Dean spat before stalking off out of the room.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand over his face.

I whistled in an attempt to bring the back to focus. "Hey, let's go. Sebastian is not a patient man."

The one in the trench coat turned to Sam. "I will meet you there. I can ensure that Bobby is safe."

Sam shook his head. "Oh no, Cas. If one of us goes there with out the kid, then who knows what the demon will do. We all go together."

I butted. "Would you please not call us such names. Though we may be demons, we do have names. I am Ciel and he is Sebastian. Honestly, demons is such a distasteful word."

The two looked at me in confusion. "Okay then..."

The man in the trench coat-Cas- kneeled in front of me. He brought to finger to my forehead. The next thing I know, I'm rattling along in the trunk of a car.

**-Present-**

The tires squealed as Dean slammed on the breaks. I rolled into the side of the trunk. "Ow! Even a five year old could drive better than you!" I squinted against the sun as the trunk was popped open. I was dragged out onto the road, still tied up, and tossed to the ground.

"Move it, pipsqeak." commanded Dean

I growled as I was pulled up the stairs leading to an old house.

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*

I closed the curtains and returned my attention to the wheelchaired drunk. He struggled against his bonds, spatting Latin. "My, not being very gentle with the young master are they. Perhaps I should pay them back..." I leaned close to him, bringing out a silver dagger that had been left lying around. I gave a sadistic smile he stiffed, shuddering as I drew a thin line across his jaw.

The front door slammed open with a loud bang.

"We're here you bastard!" the annoying man shouted.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

I winced as Dean kicked open the front door with a loud crash. "So much for stealth," I mumbled.

I followed Dean in, who was dragging along the kid, while Cas brought up the rear.

As we filed into to the living room, I was slightly taken back. I had been expecting some muscular middle aged man, like most other demons I had seen. But he was... completely different. The demon, Sebastian, was young, not a day over twenty-one. His choppy, black hair covered ruby eyes. He wore a studded motorcycle jacket over a dark shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

Cas stiffened behind me. I could feel the tension in the air as the angel and demon sized one another up.

Dean's jaw twitched and nose flared when he saw the trail of blood along Bobby's stubble. He brought a knife to Ciel's throat. The kid rolled his eyes.

"You bastard. What ever happened to not laying a finger on him?" Dean snarled.

Sebastian glanced back at Bobby. "Oh, yes. Well, you weren't being very gentle with the young master. AS the saying goes, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I haven't done any killing for a while and thought this might be the best opportunity." he replied with a wicked grin.

I cut in before my brother could do something stupid. "Look, we brought your... young master. Now let Bobby go."

"Very well then," Sebastian replied, opening his arms expectantly.

"Oh, no. I ain't fallin' for some demon trick crap." Dean snapped. "You can come over here and get your little boy toy." Ciel let out an annoyed tick.

"Aren't you paranoid. Well, not surprised considering your line of work and all the hardships you've been through." The tall demon slowly approached us. He stopped a foot away to hold out a hand, only his fingers showing from his motorcycle gloves.

I took my chance and lunged. It was over in a second. One step, a jab.

Blue electricity crackled through his body as I plunged Ruby's knife into his chest. He gave a hollow stare as he dropped to his knees, before toppling to the floor.

* * *

**Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! :D Love you guys!**


	3. Redemption

**Wow, can't believe I got so many reviews already! Thanks a million for those who followed, favorite, and reviewed!**

* * *

*Sam's POV*

I stared down at the body, breathing heavily from the adrenalin.

"Adiós Bitchasos," mumbled Dean. His attention quickly turned to Bobby. "Bobby!" He pushed the bound kid into Cas.

Dean inspected the thin trail of blood along his jaw. The wound didn't look too deep, but still would be bleeding for some time.

"God, I'm not that old!" Bobby protested, wheeling back from him.

"You're getting there, old man." Dean joked.

The light heartedness that filled the room was cut in two by a sharp voice. "Tch, get up, Sebastian. That's enough games for today. Besides, I can't imagine that that old floor is any good for sleep."

I spun around to the body of the older demon. I noticed his hand twitched slightly. In a flash, I pulled out holy water from my back pocket and prepared for a fight. Dean and Bobby aimed sawed off shotguns while Cas tightened his grip around the other demon's throat.

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I let out a choked breath. The man in the trench coat- Cas was it?- found the need to crush my windpipe. Though I could live without air, it was still rather uncomfortable.

I was not surprised when the others armed themselves. But, really Holy water?

"Quite fooling around," I hurried my butler. "I'm ready for my tea."

"As you wish," Sebastian replied as is body rose in a shaky arch. His head snapped forward as he clutched the wound in his chest. "Honestly, I must say I'm quite offended." he said, inspecting the blood on his shirt, ignoring our stares. "To think a lowly weapon like that could kill me."

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*

The long haired one, Sam, began to mumble a prayer in Latin.

I smirked. "Your Lord will do you no good here, sir." I turned to the angel. "Well, I haven't seen one of your kind in over a hundred years..." I mused. I gave a sweet smile as my master's eyes grew wide in realization.

The angel merely shrugged.

I clapped my hands together. "Now, then, if you would be so kind as to let my master go."

The trigger happy man, Dean, was quick to respond. "Who's to say we don't fill ya full of lead and holy water?"

Humans are most lacking these days...

"Well, Mister Winchester, why don't we review what we've learned so far. One) As my young master has shown, your salt, prayers, and filthy water have no effect on us. Two) That special demon knife of yours could not kill me. So, I will ask you; What makes you think a human weapon will defeat me?"

He stood dumbfound, now realizing his options.

"Now I will repeat myself only once more, release my master."

* * *

*Sam's POV*

With a quick glance at my brother, I knew the plan.

On cue, Cas shoved the kid into the center of the room next door and faced the demon biker.

Cas, Dean, and I surrounded Sebastian while Bobby wheeled to the phone, calling for back up. As if rehearsed, we dashed him all at once.

I focused in on him, jabbing at his head with a tight fist. He ducked easily and sent a fist into my gut. I stumbled back and noticed my brother and Cas were growing tired. The demon crouched to the floor and swept his long leg in a circle, sending us all scrambling to get back up. In a large swing, he sent a clenched hand down the side of my head, at the same time hitting Dean.

After what was seconds but felt like an hour, the fight was over.

Dean leaned against the wall, blood dripping down his forehead and gushing out his nose. I spit out the blood in my mouth and felt my ear growing puffy. Cas only looked slightly more rugged, but hadn't received an injury. Yay, lucky him...

I looked around in to find the demon biker ripping the ropes off his master-what ever he means by master.

Bingo.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry this one's so short! My computer decided it need to restart in the middle of writing this. I got about half way through and thought 'Screw it! New ending.'**

**Yeah... The fight scene was okay, but I'm not really good at those :P**

**I will try to update sooner. I've got siblings to share the computer with... **

**Please rate and review! The fate of our beloved Ciel and Bassy depends on you!**


	4. Waiting

*Ciel's POV*

*San Francisco*

*Four day earlier*

I rolled my eyes at the armed man. "For the last time, we don't have any money, so bugger off."

He ignored me and dug his pocket into my neck, blood blooming. "Then give me whatever you have." He commanded my butler, who remained emotionless.

"As my young master has said, we have nothing of any value to offer." Sebastian replied, awaiting my orders.

I scoffed. "Sebastian, remove this man from me. I don't want be in this distasteful place any longer."

He bowed down on one knee with a hand over his heart. "Yes, my Lord."

I could feel the man holding me stiffen. His heart rate rose and palms grew moist. He backed into the alley's wall. "If you want the kid to live, back off."

My butler stopped a few feet away with a sweet smile. "So sorry."

In a second, I heard a crack. I was released instantly.

I stepped away and looked down at the body. His head was twisted 'round, his eyes gazed into an unseen world. "That was more trouble than I expected." I said with a sigh.

*Two days later*

I growled. "Damn..."

Apparently, there happened to be a security camera on the street that had caught us. Now our faces were all over the news.

I looked up at my butler. "Sebastian make sure not to kill anybody for a few weeks. We don't need anymore attention." "Yes, young master." he replied. "Shall we take our leave?" "Yes, I heard Dallas is nice this time of year."

*Present*

I remained silent as Sebastian cut my bonds with a wave of his finger. Finally I could get out of this mad house.

I spoke to the four fools as I rose. "I must say it has been a lovely time with you all, but I must continue my life away from you buffoons."

The one named Dean laughed as he wiped the blood from his nose. "You're not going anywhere squirt." He pointed to the ceiling with a gloating smirk.

I looked up to see a pentagram painted red, just like the one on my eye.

I raised an eyebrow. "Good for you, you can draw. Now if you'll excuse us..." I strutted towards the door but was stopped by a gloved hand.

"My lord," Sebastian stated, pulling me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "It seems that the symbol above us is a trap meant to hold demons. Though, I have broken the seal, it would be less troublesome to make our escape if later. More hunters will be arriving momentarily." I sighed heavily and spoke to the rugged men. "Honestly? Can't we simply leave peacefully?"

Before they could answer two women crashed through the door, aiming shotguns.

* * *

**Hey, sorry this is so short. I needed a filler so I put in what had happened in San Francisco. I hope to update soon!**


	5. Bargain

*Ciel's POV*

I sighed heavily and spoke to the rugged men. "Honestly? Can't we simply leave peacefully?"

Before they could answer two women crashed through the door, aiming shotguns.

"Jesus Christ woman!" Bobby complained, throwing his hands in the air. "This place is already broken down enough!" The older, red headed woman ignored Bobby and eyed us suspiciously. "That them?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Ellen, they're the demons we told you about."

I scowled. "Honestly, demon is such a distasteful word. We do have names; I am Ciel, he is Sebastian."

The younger blonde woman rose an eyebrow before turning back to the other hunters. "So, why haven't you exorcised these guys yet?"

"We tried, Jo," Sam explained. "But, nothing works. We even stabbed, er ...Sebastian with the demon knife."

This time Cas, the angel, spoke up from deep thought. "I do have one idea that might work." The blonde, Jo, face palmed. "Really? You could have had your aha moment before you called?"

"Correction, we need you to help us fight the demons," Cas corrected.

"What ever, Cas. What's your idea?" "I can get Meatus Water, then we should be able to kill them with their fears. But first, I must touch their foreheads and see their memories before the water is of use." "Quite harsh," I interjected. "If I may add my own proposition, simply release us and I won't have my butler kill you when we finally do leave."

"Shut your pie hole!" Dean snapped. "Like we'd trust you wanna be bikers. Cas! Do your mojo now so we can get this over with."

Cas nodded and watched curiously.

Sebastian leaned down and whispered in my ear. "If you wish young master, we may take our leave now. It would only take a moment for us to slip away unharmed."

I pondered this for a moment. "...No, why not stay here for a while longer. I am quite intrigued by this Meatus Water. If I am correct, we can only be killed by a demon sword so I see no threat."

"You are risking living through your human life again?" he asked skeptically.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"As you wish, my lord."

I stepped toward the edge of the demon trap and stared down at the angel. "So, Cas was it? If you are going to look into my past, then we need to make a trade." "We do not bargain with demons." he replied sternly.

"Then no memories for you. As soon as one of you step into this demon trap Sebastian will kill everyone here. _But_, if you allow us to look into the past of two of your hunter friends, then we will get along smoothly." Sam stepped forward. "Why are you risking getting killed for some memories?"

I rolled my eyes. "You must be more stupid than I thought... We feed off of the consumption of human souls. But fear and pain does work as well, though not as satisfying."

"So you want to eat?" Dean asked with an outraged look.

"Well, I do. I can't say the same for my butler though." "What?"

My patience was dwindling rapidly. "Do we have a deal or not?!"

The hunter exchanged hushed words among themselves.

_Can we trust them? What choice do we have? I'll go. No! I'll go. Shut up! Me and Sammy can do this._

Ah, the brothers... What delectable memories they will have.

"Alright!" Dean announced. "We'll take your offer. But if you try to pull anything, we'll drown you in holy water." I nodded in understandment. "Very well. Shall we get this over with?"

* * *

**~Yay~! Two story updates in one day!**

**I know this one is short and ify, but it took me forever to come up with something. Please review!**


	6. Nightmare

**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you readers had plentiful amounts of turkey and pie! NOMNOMNOM!**

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I stood at the edge of the demon trap bracing myself. I waved a hand impatiently. "If you would hurry up a bit."

"Hey! Your not the one being eaten." Dean snapped as he walk toward me. He gave a skeptical glance at his brother before turning back to me. "So how does this work? What do I need to do?" "Just lay down, look in my eyes if you would. Even you should manage that for a minute."

"Damn demons..." he cursed under his breath as he layed down just outside the demon circle.

"Shut it." I commanded sat down by his side, ignoring his snort.

In a swift, practiced motion, I untied my eye patch and placed it into Sebastian's open hand.

"The fuck!" the hunter shouted, sitting up quickly.

Cas was quick to respond. "What are you talking about?" I turned toward the others, and stared emotionlessly at them for a second.

"Oh my god..." Ellen remarked with surprise. "You made a deal with a demon?"

"You'll just have to wait a bit won't you?" I replied bitterly. "Let's move this along." Dean reluctantly layed back down. I stared into to his stern eyes.

The room began to flicker.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

I gasped as the room began to change. Bobby's old wood floors shifted into black and white tiles. The walls melted into plain white walls. Suddenly the furniture was replaced with medical equipment.

I looked around for the others. Everyone was baffled by the room's change. Everybody was still in the same spot as before... Somehow we were in Dean's memories.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

I shivered as his gaze bored into my mind. I could feel every broken bone I broke snap again, every single scar reopen.

But the worst, I could feel every shitty memory I had.

Dad dying, whispering those devastating words.

My father shoving my baby brother into my arms and ordering me to run from the fire.

Sam running away when we were kids when it was my job to watch over and protect him.

Him leaving to go of to college.

Cas coming back out of the blue when he was supposed to be dead.

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I continued to stare into his eyes though Dean let out an agonizing scream.

"Stop!" Sam ordered angrily. "He's had enough." ...I suppose the trigger happy hunter would be useless to me should he go insane.

I finally broke eye contact and stretched out on the floor as the room began to shift into it's original form. "Well, that was quite satisfying..." I remarked behind a yawn.

The hunters were suddenly fawning over Dean as he shakily rose to a sitting position.

"Jesus Christ," Dean quaked, running a hand through his sweat drenched hair. "If this is just memories, then I sure as hell wouldn't want to have soul fed of off."

"Bravo, you survived," I clapped sarcastically.

"What do you mean survived?" Jo questioned in outrage.

"Well, most don't manage to keep their sanity intact-"

"What?!" a chorus of harsh voices yelled.

"Details, details...Now who's up next?"

"Hell no!" Dean shouted as he scrambled up, swaying a little. "There is now way I am going to let anyone else go through that!" I glanced up at the group. "Going against our deal are we?" They all moved to a defensive stance. I chuckled," Don't worry, I am feeling generous now that I'm in a good mood."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're just letting it go?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" "...All because your in a good mood now?"

"Yes, it was quite a satisfying meal."

Dean shivered. "Gross, dude. Never talk about it again."

The angel butted in. "Now it's time to keep your end of the bargain." I sighed heavily. "...I suppose it is."

"Finally," commented the wheel chaired man. "I'm tire of you two and it's only been a little over an hour." I sat up and steeled myself for what was to come. Cas brought two fingers to my forehead and I then I saw hell again.

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*

I pulled my young master's head into my lap as he fell backward. Sweat was already running down his pale face.

I smiled inwardly as the room morphed into a dark sacrificial alter. How amusing this will be.

* * *

**And scene!**

**Shit. It's like 12:10. I almost updated this on Thanksgiving! DX**

**Anyhoo... Sorry I couldn't really go into detail with this. I gotta get up real early in the morning to visit grandparents. Peace out!**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Torture

**We're back on track now! FYI, I won't show every memory in Ciel's POV. Some of them will be later in Sebastian's POV. So if I skip something important, then that means it will probably show up later down the road.**

* * *

*Past Ciel's POV*

I wrestled against the arms pinning me down.

I let a blood curdling scream. "Someone! Please help me!"

Tears threatened spilled down my cheeks as the white cloaked figures moved apart for a red hot iron.

* * *

**"Jesus Christ!" Dean shout, stumbling back a little.**

**A chorus of gasps and a series of swears erupted from the onlookers.**

**"What the hell?!" Sam shouted as smoke rose from the center of the mysterious tortures.**

**The keen eyes of the angel only noticed the black butler's smirk.**

**The horrific scene only shifted slightly.**

* * *

I awoke on the cold floor of a sickeningly familiar cage. I sat up and pleaded for help hopelessly. I only heard cruel laughter in return.

* * *

**Jo rushed forward to the kid, but was held back by Ellen.**

**"Jo! No!" Ellen warned. "It's his memories, there's nothing we can do."**

**The young blonde stood wide eyed and flabbergasted. "B-But, he was being fucking tortured! Demon or not he's still a kid!"**

**"Oh, on the contrary," an icy voice broke in. The group all stared at Sebastian. "He may have the body of a child, but he has been through things even an adult wouldn't survive."**

* * *

I shivered even more in my filthy excuse of clothing. The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.

"Kyaaa!" a woman shouted in fear from the mass of cloaks and feathered masks. "It really showed up!" Every face turned to where her finger was pointing. A shadowy figure stood underneath a waterfall of dark feathers. Piercing eyes and sharp heels were all that could be seen from beneath the overcast.

* * *

**"What the hell is that?" Ellen muttered, dumbstruck.**

**"...A demon from the seventh circle." Cas answered as if in a trance.**

* * *

A brave man stepped forward. "Demon grant me eternal life and wealth!"

The demon's eyes scanned the room, before hungrily stopping me. I resisted the urge to curl up in the shadows.

"Oh?" it said with a wicked smile, revealing sharped, feline like teeth. It stalked forward, the crowd parting. "You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice to decide whether you wish to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or not. The price to cross the river has already been paid."

Now was my chance to get revenge. On all of them. Now was my chance to get out of this hell.

"I-I want power." I stuttered through clenched teeth. My grip on the bars tightened as a burst of anger ran through me.

"What?! Someone shut him up!" a hooded figure ordered.

"I-I want the power to take revenge on those who did this to us! Demon! I'll make a contract with you!"

* * *

**"What are you doing, kid?! Don't!" Sam yelled frantically.**

**Cas felt a small pang of pity for the boy, but immediately shoved it away. Instead he focused on getting as much information as possible, that was the only way the Meatus Water would work. What did Ciel mean by "us"?**

* * *

The demon smiled dangerously. "So your abandoning the path of light for the path of hell... Fine. Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where the seal is, the stronger it's power. So where do you want-"

"Anywhere is fine. I want power stronger than anyone else's!" I yelled with an outstretched arm. I didn't want to wait any longer in this godforsaken dungeon.

"Quite greedy despite your small body," the dark figure remarked.

My nerves were strung to it's end as he ran a long, black fingernail along my cheek.

"Well, then," he continued, suddenly snatching my head in a strong grip. "Let's put the seal on that big eye of yours filled with despair."

Before I could let out a gasp, a burning sensation ten times worse than the brand stabbed my eye. I let out a scream of agony.

* * *

**The hunters caught their breaths as the scene changed from dim lights to an overwhelming brightness. A bone thin, filthy Ciel gazed at the burning castle darkly. An all to familiar looking man stood behind him dressed in a tailcoat.**

**After a long silence with only crackles of the fire in the background, Sam finally spoke up. "...So, you call him young master because you formed a contract with him? Wait, I didn't know you can make deals with other demons?"**

**The dark man shook his head. "Yes, I am bound to him and no, demons cannot from deals with other demons. We can form alliances, but are not able to command over one another. Right now, my master is completely human."**

**"Then how'd he become a demon? That doesn't make sense!" Ellen asked with throw of her arms.**

**"Patience," Sebastian preached. "His story is not over yet and you will soon find out."**

* * *

I stared solemnly down at a blue gemmed ring covered in blood. "Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household, Aunt Frances said... The best chances to counter your opponents is when they are attacking you. My father lost the game, however I won't. As Ciel Phantomhive head of the Phantomhive household... I swear I won't!"

"Pftt," a stifled laughter came from the suited demon.

"...What's so funny?" I replied sharply.

"Well, you told me not to lie, yet you seem to be quite a liar."

I glared at the man. Was he really mocking my ambitions?

* * *

**Sam ran a hand through his hair. "That's a lot of trauma for one kid..."**

**"At least it's the worst." pointed out Bobby.**

**Sebastian stifled a small laugh with a finger. They were in for a great surprise. What a fun game this is.**

* * *

**Yeah! It's finished! I hope you like it! Please review!**


	8. Birth

**Ugh! Soooo sorry this one took so long, I ended up writing the wrong chapter that was extra long because I made you wait. When I realized what I had done I about died.**

**And to answer a reviewer's question, I will have moments in Ciel and Sebastian's life that I think are the most life changing for the two or important for the hunters and Cas to see.**

* * *

The grip on the family ring my aunt gave me tightened. Charred holes and black soot dotted the once glorious mansion.

"This is quite bad." The demon remarked as I numbly walked passed him. "Young Master?"  
I shuffled by the intricate iron gates and stopped in front of two new graves. Tears clung to my eyelashes and stung my cuts as I dropped to my knees. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. "M-Mother... Father..."

Why couldn't I save them on that blazing night? Why can't I be with them? Where's my grave?

* * *

**"So that's what he meant by us..." a certain awkward angel muttered to himself.**

**Dean turned around to find himself face to face with said angel. "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal bubble."**

**Castiel scrunched his eyebrows in nervousness. "Ah, I apologize..."**

**"So what did you mean by that?" Dean asked now that there was a more comfortable distance between the two.**

**"In the last memory Ciel mentioned that he wanted revenge on 'us.' I assume that who ever kidnapped him also murdered his parents and burned the house."  
"Well, it seems that today's youth hasn't fully lost hope." chuckled a demon sitting happily inside a crudely drawn pentagram.**

**"I am hardly young," retorted Cas. "This vessel is the only reason why you don't burn at the sight of me."**

**"What a sight that would be. An angel cast out of Heaven defeating a demon cast out of Hell."**

**Sam felt the tension in the atmosphere thicken. He stepped between the two, waving his arms in a wide slicing motion. "Guys, I'm not saying to become the best of friends, but just try not to kill each other."**

**Castiel and Sebastian locked eyes, one glaring and one smirking.**

* * *

I shivered in the cold mourning my loss for what seemed like hours.

"The sun is setting," a cool voice worried, breaking the night's silence. "The wind is not good for your health."

I blinked away the last tear and rose, dusting off my pants. "There are pubs and inns offering lodgings in the area, we can stay there..."

"Actually... that is not needed."

I curiously followed my butler out of the private cemetery. My eyes grew to the size of saucers. The mansion had been restored to it's former glory and glowed softly, offering comfort and warmth. "Now way... There's not even a scratch..."

"Didn't I promise you?" the demon butler sang. "I don't tell lies."

* * *

**Low whistles and gasps of awe rippled throughout the group.**

**"What the hell did you do?" Bobby asked dumbstruck.**

**Sebastian rose a finger to his lips. "What type of butler would I be if I could not do this much for my young master?"  
Dean snorted. "A normal one who's not gonna die when this is over."**

* * *

I followed stupidly up the grand entrance. "This... This is..."

"How could I be a butler of an Earl if I could not do this much? And as an Earl you are supposed to live in a beautiful mansion." He pushed open the heavy doors and held out a hand. "Come, starting from today this is your mansion."

* * *

"IT'S TO HOT!" I screamed as I curled up in the corner of the tub, the burning water biting me. "You can't jus pour it in all at once! Check the temperature!"

The stupid demon looked curiously at the bucket. "So this is too hot... I am sorry. I'll be more careful next time." He latched onto me and pulled me back over. "Well then, let's wash you."

"Ow! That hurts!" I screamed as he scrubbed my back fiercely. I managed to slip out his grip and back into my corner. "That's it! Don't touch me! I'm getting out!"

The idiot put his hands on his hips and stared down at me angrily like my mother did when I was caught stealing a cookie. "What are you saying? You're still dirty. I can't risk you dying suddenly because your wounds suppurate."

I growled and sent a splash of water at him, soaking his hair and the front of his shirt. "Get out!"

"Yes, sir..." He bowed stiffly and left the washroom.

* * *

**"Aren't you supposed to be the perfect butler?" Joey chuckled as she watched the young earl struggle to get out of the tub.**

**The butler sighed at the mention of his... struggles. "I had not visited the human world in over a thousand years and I had yet grown used to human customs. You must also realize that demons do not have the same senses as humans do. All senses are heightened to unbelievable standards. That is also why we can only taste human souls."**

* * *

Just as I managed to stand up on the slick tile, I fell forward and landed with a thud. Not a moment later was I picked up from the ground.

"What happened?!" the demon asked worriedly.

I rubbed my head and steadied myself against him. "I just slipped when I tried to grab a towel, geez."

"You must be tired after all that has happened to day... Let me wash your body."

I pushed him away from me. There was no way I was going through that again. "I said you don't have to."

An icy hand grabbed my face and turned it toward it's owner, an hand on my shoulder kept me from stumbling back.

"You are being a little bit too stubborn." My butler's eyes bore into me, a mixture to between anger and worry. I could see that his teeth elongated into a point as he spoke sternly. "Humans are weak animals that can die easily by bacteria entering their bodies from even the smallest wound. You are a child that can't even treat his injuries properly, don't make me waste my time."

* * *

Now clean and dry, I sat down at the huge dinning table.

"Well then," the demon began. "Please help yourself." In the blink of an eye, the table was covered in mounds of delicious looking foods. He picked up a gleaming plate and a pair of tongs. "We have Japanese spiny lobster salute, roasted turkey, stick toffee pudding, fairy cakes and more. I'll fetch anything you want."

* * *

**Dean threw his hands in the air. "Why am I even surprise? Damn, could go for a double bacon cheese burger and pie right now."**

* * *

Does he not have any common sense? "Demon." I stated coldly.

He looked at me expectantly. "...Yes?"

"Don't ever do such a thing again."

"Why?"

"Normal butlers cannot rebuild a house in one night nor cook a feast in the blink of an eye. If someone sees you they'll get suspicious."

"So you want me to do everything step by step like a human?"  
"I'm not saying you absolutely have to do it like that, but at least pretend to. People can't make anything without ingredients or time."

He let out a sigh, setting down a plate of food in front of me. "How troublesome."

"You're my butler right? Do as I ask."

"Certainly."

I took a bit of fish and nearly died. "Bleh!" I chugged down a glass of water.

"Does it not please you?"

I let out a groan. "It's greasy, spicy, and salty..."

"I see.. I guess this menu is too heavy for you, since you've been in that place for such a long time. I'll go make-"  
"Enough," I interjected as I rose. "I'm going to sleep."

* * *

Despite my efforts, sleep didn't come and I was left to mindlessly stare at the ceiling. Just as I counted 86 tiles, a knock came and the foolish butler enter pushing a cart.

"What?" I growled. I already had enough nonsense for one night.

"I brought some hot milk. You need to eat something." Pour a steaming, white liquid into a china cup. "There are many things you will have to do tomorrow, if you wish to become an excellent head of family and revive your household."

"I don't need it," I mumbled into my pillow. "It probably tastes awful anyways."

"I only warmed the milk, I didn't add anything to it. I cannot tell if it tastes good or not. Will you try it?" he offered the glass of streaming milk.

I sat up and looked at it wearily. "Can I have honey?"

He gave a small smile. "You can have as much of it as you'd like."

"My grandpa used to tell me that it's bad to have before going to sleep 'cause you'll get cavities."

"Well then from tomorrow I shall do the same."  
After pouring a generous amount of honey into the cup, I took it from him and sipped the warm liquid. "It's good..."

* * *

**"Well, I guess he really is a sweet kid after all." Joey cooed, ignoring the scoff of her mother.**

* * *

I quickly drank the rest, leaving my stomach full since before the fire.

"I'm glad it to hear that." he said, taking the empty glass.

"Also... If tomorrow's breakfast is as terrible as today's diner, I won't forgive you. I'm not going to live off of hot milk like a puppy for the rest of my life."

* * *

**"Aaannddd there it goes." Joey said disappointed.**

* * *

My butler plastered a smile to his face. "Certainly. Good night, young master." With that he left the grand bedroom and I made another attempt to go to sleep.

* * *

**Ta da~! Yeah, this one is really short, mainly for the sake of not making you wait any longer.**

**The next chapter will positively, absolutely be up in two weeks! Please review!**


	9. Growing

***fist pump* Yes! I finally got this ready before my deadline. Please review my pretties!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Supernatural**

* * *

I stiffly sat in the wooden chair that was placed in the center of the bright sunroom.

"So you messed up today's breakfast, too." I scolded, trying to resist scratching at my back where strands hair had fallen into the cloth wrapped around my shoulders.

* * *

**"Man, I don't think I will ever get used to seeing that thing on his eye." Ellen said, rubbing away the goose bumps on her arms. She turned toward Sebastian curiously. "Does it always have to be like that?"**

**"On the eye? " The black butler shook his head, his pitch black hair seeming to darken even more as reflected against the morning sun." No, the seal can be placed anywhere on the prey's body and is commonly found on the back of the demon's hand. The more visible the mark, the more powerful the bond."**

* * *

My butler continued snipping away as he replied."I'm very sorry, I made it according to the recipe but..."

"You didn't taste it?"

"My sense of taste is very different than to those of humans." He tipped my head slightly to the right."So, if you can tell me what you dislike about it I will work to improve."

I let out a sigh. "Anyway, we have a lot to do today. There are too many things that I don't know about this household because my predecessor passed away before he could tell me." I swallowed the bad taste in my mouth at the thought of my father.

My butler adjusted a clip in my hair, relieving the itch for a moment. "The household matters are a given, but as the current head of the family you will have to attain a wisdom and education that rivals that of adults. Society has monsters that are far nastier than a demon like me, a child such as the young master would be the perfect prey."

* * *

**Despite the huffs and snorts of annoyance, neither the hunters or angel protested against the demon's statement. This reaction caused Sebastian to give a smug smirk.**

* * *

"Languages and economics, hunting and horse riding. There are many things for you to learn. I looked it up last night, it seems that this sort of thing was left to a governess before, so we'll have to interview for a new-"

"No." I interrupted harshly. "I don't want to hire anyone else for the mansion right now."

Not that I would admit it, but I was still weary of others, even the demon. Though we were bound by a contract, I had no knowledge about the consequences, if there even were any, should one of us go against the deal. So for now, it was merely a hollow threat.

"Though it might sound arrogant, would you permit me to susbitute then?"

I swiveled my head to face him, raising an eyebrow. "You?"

"Look straight, Young Lord." he mumbled as he jerked my head forward before removing various clips from my hair. "And as for your question, I'll have you know that I didn't live this long for nothing. Although I must warn you, I am pretty strict."

"That'll be fine. Earl and butler we are not there yet." I began as my right eye was coved with the crisply white eye patch. "We'll have to become the real thing as soon as possible."

"Certainly, sir."

In a swift motion, the demon whipped off the towel as I stood. I marched toward my study with a determined gleam in my eye.

* * *

**Living up to his name of the awkward angel, Cas called out, "Fabulous!" snapping his fingers like a stereotypical sassy black woman.**

**All eyes shot to him looking as if he had grown two heads.**

**Dean's face was shaking between a look of confusion and laughter. "W-What the hell, man?"  
Cas ducked his head and stared at his feet sheepishly. "I heard a group of people use it and then laugh. I suppose it's funnier when you are not planning on killing people..."**

* * *

I stood wearily beside my butler as he marked my paper, resisting the urge to cower in fear.

I flinched as he spoke, not looking up from the paper. "Another mistranslation. You're supposed to translate this with 'at first' not 'from the start.' Did you forget that you made the same mistake yesterday already?"

He turned toward me with a smile, his glasses giving him a even more pleasant atmosphere. But I knew better. "Okay, please take off your ring. Hands open."

I reluctantly held open my hands and braced for impact.

SNAP!

I let out a small yelp as he whipped a pointer at my open hands. I stared grimly at my burning hands as my butler/tutor slammed five more huge textbooks to my already large pile. "Well then, transcribe then Latin poems ten times each. Start over!"

* * *

**"Isn't that a little harsh?" Sam asked Sebastian. "He's just a kid."**

**The butler shook his head. "If my young lord was to survive in the business world, he was going to have to become the best as quickly as possible."**

* * *

"Today's tea is Mariage Freres Darjeeling." my butler sang as I took a sip of the piping hot liquid.

A flash of disappointment ran through me before shifting into annoyance and mischief. I stared emotionlessly into the bland tea. "Demon, open your hands."

After a moment of confusion, he held his hands out in front of him.

SPLOOSH!

I tossed the intricate teacup back onto the table. "This isn't tea, this is just brown water. Start over!"

* * *

**A series of muffled laughs escaped the hunters.**

**"Pfft!" Dean chuckled, not caring about the glare that Sebastian was boring into him. "You just got powned by a kid."**

* * *

I squinted against the afternoon sunlight as I peered down the barrel of my rifle.

"Draw in your chin and aim carefully.

I followed my butler's instructions as best I could, yet still missed the targets that were placed a 100 yards away.

With a heavy sigh, he snatched the gun away. He brought the rifle up to his squared shoulders and fired. "You can only dream of hunting on horseback if you keep going like this." Three rounds it the bulls eye perfectly in the center.

I scowled in annoyance. Of course a demon would know how to kill a man from miles away, but doesn't know how to make tea properly.

* * *

"WAH!"

"AH!"

I pulled the silky pillow over my head and buried deeper into the blankets.

"AAAAAH!"

Just ignore it.

"GYAAAA!"

That's it! I jumped out of my bed and stormed over to the balcony door. Popping my head out, I shouted at the blood splattered butler. "You're too loud!"

He looked up at me with a smile. "I'm very sorry. There are many intruders, so it's taking some time."  
"I can't stand this every night! Can't you clean up a little more quietly!?" I jabbed a finger at him angrily. "I won't go easy on you if you forget again!"

The door slamming barely covered the sound of another scream.

* * *

**"Killing people for fun are you?" Bobby snorted.**

**Sebastian sighed. "It's common for other companies to target and eliminate their competition. With my young master being as young as he was and as important, this made him perfect prey. I was simply performing duties expected of a butler."**

* * *

Run.

They're here.

Dragging me down with them.

* * *

**Joey scrunched her eyebrows in worry. "Um... Guys, he's really thrashing around..."  
On the elegant bed lay a shaking boy with steel hair. His head rolled about and limbs flung out and curled up. Inaudible moans drifted to the onlookers.**

* * *

"AAH!" I jolted awake and looked around me suspiciously.

They're still here; laughing, crying, screaming. Pulling me to Hell with them.

I scampered back against the headboard and wrapped the thick comforter around me.

They tugged on the blanket and whispered to me.

"Come on, you know you're going to end up with us anyways."

"Just give up now."

"Help us. Free us. Don't leave me alone."  
"Let's go you little brat."

"I need you."

I curled up on myself and screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**"Leave me alone!" memory Ciel screamed, sending shivers down everyone's spines.**

**"It seems that he hasn't recovered from the trauma." Cas observed emotionlessly. "I wonder who he's talking to..."**

**Sebastian cut in with a loud cough. "As you know, my young Lord has seen death, but more than what you might think. He was not the only child being held captive. At the beginning of the two months, there were over two dozen children, but death picked them off one by one-"  
"Wait, if death was so frequent, how did Ciel survive." Sam questioned.**

**"His kidnappers had favored my young lord and picked him as the Chosen One. He was branded with the mark of the noble beast, demons, and was supposed to be the final sacrifice so they could call forth Satan himself."**

**Dean nodded numbly. "But you came..." The hunter glanced between the cowering Ciel who continued to talk to himself and hide under the comforter and the unconicious Ciel who used his jacket as a makeshift pillow.**

**"Ironic," Cas chuckled hollowly. "He's saved by one horrific ending only to be damned to another."**

* * *

I cringed as a knock echoed through the room.

"Young Master, are you okay?" asked a person unknown to me. Peeking out from the covers, I saw a warm glow illuminate a tall, dark figure. He was different from the others; his darkness drove the others away and I felt strangely comforted by it.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered.

I kept my eyes trained on the man as he approached my bed. "It's Sebastian. It's your butler."

"My butler..."

"Did you have a bad dream again?"  
I clutched my head, trying to stop shaking and keep the world from spinning. "They're all dead... They're glaring at me..."

"There's no one in this mansion but you and me. No one else." I stared at his polished shoes as he stopped beside my bed. "Come, lay down-"  
I swatted away his gloved hand. "Stay away!" My efforts of slowing my breaths and heartbeat were thrown out the window. "Don't touch me... Don't touch me..."

He bowed slightly, "Then I'll retire if you don't need anything."

I violently shook my head. "No! Stay... Stay... there until I fall asleep... Sebastian..."

"Yes, my Lord."


End file.
